


Your prison is not my prison.

by Alorable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alorable/pseuds/Alorable
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are soulmates. Hinata avoids Kageyama until they are almost adults. Why did he wait so long when Kageyama was so easy to find, and why did he decide to show up now after all this time?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, others
Comments: 25
Kudos: 120





	Your prison is not my prison.

Hinata always struggled in situations like this. He knew he should be more reserved than he’s allowed to be with his family, “Fiancés to the royal family aren’t supposed to have fire in their eyes” Mom had scolded him. Try as he might to keep his ‘fiery eyes’ cast down. Trying, with the help of his short stature, to seem small and insignificant. He couldn’t help noticing all the lavish, and in his opinion excessive, decorations that lined the hall leading into the throne room. 

He knew under normal circumstances he would have never been invited into the capital, much less the inner part of the castle. But these were not normal circumstances and he could feel the adrenaline in his veins as he was escorted to meet the person whose name was scrawled boldly across his wrist, plain for anyone to see in case they held doubts. **Tobio Kageyama.**

“Your Majesty,” the guard escorting Hinata said as they entered into the grand hall, “Hinata Shoyo.” 

His introduction was short, lacking any title of note or grand achievements. Simple. Like the orange-haired boy was. Son of a ragged run-down fisherman who had gone missing years ago and had left his wife and two children to fend for themselves. Not that Shoyo minded being viewed like that, while his jacket lacked the grand jewels strewn across the royal family in front of him the gems that were his family he shared his meals with was no doubt worth much more than pretty stones ever could be. That’s why he was here, for them. He didn’t care about being soulmates with a prince, he had known his whole life and hadn't bothered to act on it, and how could he have not been aware of it? The names of the Kageyama’s reached far across the kingdom. He had no desire for any of this and had tried to keep it secret, his wrist covered at all times, and open disdain for the topic of _soul-marks and destiny_. But he was here for his family, his family needed this. So he steeled himself for the very uncomfortable conversation he was about to have.

The family in front of him felt very different on the matter. A reward for all those who were marked on the royal children was plastered all over the kingdom well known to its people, also there were even posters in neighboring lands, Hinata knew this because his attempt at distance from the problem at hand had proven futile. The King had a far reach and it was only a matter of time before Hinata fell into it, so he came on his own instead. Hoping to turn the tables in his favor. He could do this, for them. 

The king stood and walked towards the shorter boy who certainly didn’t look like he was about to turn of age. He grabbed Shoyo’s wrist and pulled it close wiping at the mark to see if it was fraudulent. Hinata bristled at this but kept his jaw clenched shut. The nerve, if he could have wiped it off he would have years ago. 

“Tobio,” The king stated without looking back at his sons.

Behind the king sat the Family. The queen, pale with dark hair and her famous deep blue eyes. “sapphires of the kingdom” they were christened by those who saw her. She sat with all of the elegance you would imagine a queen would have and her children next to her were a reflection of that. Hinata was aware that there were three princes and two princesses in the family, though the youngest princess seemed absent from the room, too young for sitting through politics Shoyo assumed, she had been announced to the people only four years ago, after all. Three of the princes were present and the older princess, it was however the boy on the end who stood up when he was called.

Tall and with more build than Hinata would have guessed for a young prince locked up in this prison of extravagance, though it was filled with gold and more food than most villages saw in a month Shoyo was no fool. Prisons are always made of stone walls. The young man had the same elegance as his mother and Hinata was sure only the sharpest eyes in the room could see the tension and hesitance in his steps down the stairs. 

Tobio was not in a good mood. He had not been given very much warning that his life was rushing ahead of him, being only told at breakfast that his soulmate had been found, this Shoyo Hinata person who had evaded all of his family’s attempts at discovery. Even his little sister's match had been found, some people even desperate enough to fake a mark to be accepted into the family. For those who married in were treated well and, of course, their families were richly compensated. Only Tobio’s match had been missing for years. He wouldn’t lie, this had obviously hurt him. He fussed with his hair in the mirror and picked at his shirt. He didn’t find himself unattractive per se, though he knew his ever-present scowl probably turned away many. But he didn’t always have that scowl, when he was younger he remembers being eager to meet his other half joyful at the idea of love. Don’t get the wrong idea, he knew his family was good. He was treated well, given proper room to stretch his legs, just like his other siblings.

His older brothers were allowed all the history books they wanted and were granted permission to sit in on all of those boring meetings of finances, statistics, and whatever else they talked about over maps and lists and ugh. Tobio’s head spun when he thought about it. His older sister’s fascination with cooking had been well nourished as well. Being allowed to join the chefs even though most of their peers wouldn’t even dignify the idea of stepping into the servant’s area. She was also going to be studying abroad once she was old enough, her way paved with money and favors her family could offer those overseas. Her match being a French lad from a fine family in the business helped tremendously. And Tobio was allowed all the fencing and combat training he could handle. From the moment he could hold a sword his father proudly supported him. His mother of course was concerned but the king pacified her, “he needs to be able to protect His soul-mate doesn’t he?” Though she wasn't fully convinced Tobio’s eager face swayed her enough to allow it.

Tobio knew he was lucky and he certainly never intended to take it for granted. But he longed for someone to love him openly without obligation. As the years passed and he continued to be the odd one out, alone, at balls and feasts and dinners, his happiness soured and his mark turned into a scar of resentment and his scowl became as common of an accessory as his crown was. This ‘Shoyo Hinata’ person clearly didn’t want him and everyone in the kingdom was aware and whispered secretly about it in the shadows. “The lonely prince.” What a tacky and cliché label. He wasn’t lonely, he was perfectly capable of living on his own for the rest of his life, he didn’t need anyone and certainly not this Hinata person who clearly also didn’t want him.

He nearly choked and died on his food when his father announced at breakfast Hinata had been found and was coming today. His father assured him it was real, this time they had made certain. Tobio didn’t want to think about last time. When he was 12 and a suitor claiming to be his match had appeared and then… no he wasn’t going to think about that.

Now he looked down at his other half. Small, underfed most likely, his eyes were down in submission and it didn’t even look like he bothered to brush that obnoxious orange hair of his. He watched the boy as he was introduced watched as he snuck glances about the hall. If he was so poor and so easily impressed why had he avoided this for so long? Everyone knew he would have been whisked away into luxury the moment his mark was proved real. Tobio didn’t understand. He watched his father grab the boy’s wrist and that’s the first time Tobio saw any kind of emotion from the newcomer, but it was held in place, proper. Good, he wouldn’t need that much education then. It wasn’t lost on him that the mark was in such an easy to see location. So he had been purposefully avoiding it. The little bit of hope that maybe he just wasn’t aware of the mark slipped away. Of course, it wasn’t on his back or somehow obscured to prevent this. The boy had to have covered it up for years. This sunk the dark-haired boy’s mood even further. He heard his father call for him, the last thing he wanted to do was go talk to this peasant boy, but he was raised correctly and wouldn’t disobey. 

He slowly stepped down hoping he looked regal, rather than the anxiousness that he actually felt. He steeled himself as he drew up to his soon to be husband. He could do this, for the kingdom, for his pride. for his family. He took the small boy's hand in his and knelt down on one knee. 

“Would you do me the honor of becoming my groom,” Kageyama stated. He knew he should have put some more emotion into the words but he just couldn’t muster it, not when he had to muster the strength to look into the eyes of the one person in the world he had grown to despise. When his dark blue eyes locked onto the golden eyes above him though he was shocked to see the triumph that was there. Tobio’s gut sank, he already really hated this kid.

They all sat on plush couches sipping tea in a smaller room than the great hall. Hinata of course accepted the proposal, there was really no choice and everyone knew that. Hinata was not going to come willingly though and he had a plan. Cleverer than one he could come up with on his own, strategy wasn’t his strength, but that’s what family is for right? To cover weaknesses. He knew the royals were already facing quite the scandal with his late appearance and he knew they wouldn’t want to add to it. Hinata was straightforward. He eased their concerns first by explaining that he was born to a poor fisherman and spent many of his years out at sea, that’s why he hadn’t been aware of the search for him. A lie, all in the room were aware, but it would be enough to save face and that’s all anyone really wanted from this. Hinata talked of his father’s disappearance, “the seas are full of dangers both natural and man-made.” He didn’t need to explain further, everyone was aware of how dangerous the ocean is, especially with the rise of piracy and tensions among competing countries. There were only so many safe routes from storms, reefs, and unfavorable tides the numbers of which growing smaller each year. 

“Money for my family.” The royals nodded, that was a given. No soul-match to a royal should have a family that is struggling, that would be unseemly and judged harshly by their peers. Unallowed. 

“Freedom to join traveling ships occasionally.” This one was also agreed to. so long as Hinata would agree that only the safest ships were to be considered. They couldn’t lose him now that they just found him could they?

Hinata chewed on his lip, the next request was the one he was truly banking on. “A ship for my town”

The king stared at him, what an odd request. 

“My father’s ship was the main one in the town,” Hinata quickly explained, “Without it, everyone has been suffering. It provided many jobs and a secure food source.” Tobio squinted at the kid across from him. He was suspicious. He didn’t like this but he just couldn’t place why. He wished for the brains of his older brother for the first time in his life, he was much better at sorting puzzling inconsistencies. He looked to his father to judge the old man’s reaction and was about to voice his own concerns.

The old man nodded quickly, “Done.” He just wanted this whole mess under control, he could spare a ship and some gold for that. 

Hinata’s face split into an expression of pure joy, and Tobio’s ice heart melted just a tad. Maybe he was being unnecessarily harsh, though he had been tricked and broken in the past and just because this boy avoided him for 17 years, it doesn’t mean he was a bad person. Tobio scolded himself. The bright boy must have his reasons. They are soul mates, after all, right?

Two months and a wedding later. Tobio was cursing “You Dumbass what do you think you are doing!!” He huffed, winded as he was roughly pulled along at the wrist by his recent husband. They were running across the dock of a small town, Hinata’s hometown. Rushing towards the boat his father had gifted to the villagers. And while chasing after his new husband wasn’t necessarily new to him... the guards shouting in anger chasing after THEM certainly was new.

Hinata laughed as he tossed the bag he was carrying to a man on the ship who was amazingly even shorter than the one pulling him up the narrow ramp. “Nice toss” was called out as the short man pulled up the bag with the help of a bald man that looked like he belonged more in a gang than on a ship.

“We don’t have permission to go on this ship! We aren’t supposed to go on our scheduled trip until next week, hey!” His words were clearly falling on deaf ears as Hinata’s attention wasn’t on him right now.

“Ready to go, Captain!” He shouted instead ignoring his husband by his side who was quite flustered at this turn of events. “Kags you gotta get out of the way.” And Kageyama was pushed aside roughly so that another man could pull up the ramp they had just ascended. And Kageyama who had never been shoved in his entire life was so shocked he didn’t even realize he was being swept away until they were already out of the port. 

“W-wha-?” He cleared his throat, “What the fuck Hinata!” The orange haired man finally, finally looked at him. He grinned. “Tobio Kageyama, I’d like to introduce you to my family.” Tobio looked around at all the people bustling around on the ship getting ready to hit the open seas. Some were shouting out orders he was unfamiliar with while others were pulling on ropes and moving boxes of cargo under the deck. _Most of these people looked like criminals!_  
He scolded himself for being so judgmental, his mother would be so ashamed of him.

“Um.. but I thought your family was uh smaller?” This was so far from what had been explained to him by Shoyo when they first met that he didn’t even know what to address first.

“My father and my mother are raising my little sister comfortably in another town running the family Inn, if those are the people you’re talking about,” Hinata’s eyes filled with the triumph that Tobio had first seen when they had met, “But these are the people I call my family.”

Hinata dragged him around introducing him to the new crew of the kings’s former ship, both by their rank and a nickname, “everyone has nicknames,” Hinata brushed that off without further explanation.

The short man who had caught the bag of gold that was intended for Hinata’s poor family was feisty and had his hair gelled up and a spot in the middle bleached, “The Guardian Noya” He’s in charge of defense, Kageyama was about to ask what they needed defense for but bit his tongue when this Noya guy hugged Hinata, clearly they were very close, a kind of closeness that didn't need fancy marks on your skin, and Kageyama tried to swallow down his jealousy.

The bald gangster punk looking guy who had helped Noya pull in the bag stared down at him with his arms crossed and looked extremely displeased at Kageyama, “Ryu, he’s a big part of our attack group” Hinata walked on ducking under a rope to continue the tour.

“Attack?”

Hinata nodded “Yeah speaking of which our ace is over there,” He pointed up onto the second deck at a much bigger man than any of the others. “Ace!” To Kageyamas’s surprise, the big man flinched and tried to appear smaller, failing at the attempt. He did wave back awkwardly at them though.

Hinata reached the mainmast and started climbing, Tobio awkwardly shuffled his feet unsure. “Hurry up Slow-Yama” and Kageyama bristled at this common twisting of his name his husband had taken habit to. Hinata pointed at the crow’s nest up above them, “bet you can’t beat me there.” Kageyama grabbed the rope ladder, he wasn’t going to turn down a challenge, especially not one from the man he challenged several times daily to prove that Hinata was the fool for not seeing his worth for all of these years. But even with his determination, he was still the second to the box and he felt small hands grab him and pull him up over the edge. He shoved the boy off of him as soon as he got his feet under him.”

“aww don’t be pissy Kags, I do this every day, of course, you were going to lose that one.” Hinata started quickly pointing at the other men below them, an owl? A beanstalk? Eagle? What were these nicknames?? “Ah! There’s mom and dad!” Hinata shouted down and Tobio felt whiplash at that, weren’t those people at some Inn?? And when he looked down he just saw two men talking over a map one had black hair and the other silver, they looked up however at the strange nicknames and waved back, they didn’t even seem slightly bothered by it.

“Kuroo is the Captain, you’ll meet him later.” Hinata hummed as his shifted around a few items that were scattered around the box. “This is my place, I’m the lookout.” And of all the nonsense that Kageyama was forced into in such a short time, this was the one thing that made sense. He didn’t know Hinata very long but he did know that he had keen eyesight and would be loud enough to get anyone’s attention. He found himself nodding along as the black pirate sail unraveled and voices below them called out a cheer.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said calmly as he looked to the shore that was quickly disappearing, “are you kidnapping me?”

Kageyama was currently sitting in the most uncomfortable chair he thinks he has ever sat in his whole life. He was sat on the other side of a desk that belonged to a tall dark haired man whose bangs were swept to one side and a grin that Kageyama was sure he shouldn’t trust. At a smaller desk sat another man who was buried deep into some notebook writing away and looking as if the boat could spring a leak and he wouldn’t give it a second glance. His oddly dyed hair attracted attention which seemed strange because he clearly wanted no attention paid to him at all.

A cough brought him back the person in front of him, Kuroo, right. Kageyama wasn’t sure what to expect. He had been kidnapped by his husband who was his soul-mate. Currently on a pirate ship set to sail across the sea into adventures awaiting. Ones Tobio really had no interest in participating in. 

Kuroo started, “My dear prince...”

“Don’t call me that,” Tobio snapped out before he could bite his tongue, honestly since when did he start losing his cool so quickly? Golden eyes and bright hair flashed in his mind, right, that’s when it started.

“Well, what do you want to be called?”

“I don’t know, anything but that.”

Kuroo grinned that cat-like grin again and Kageyama could already feel the regret, “King then.” Kageyama tried to argue against that even more but Kuroo was having none of it.  
“You want a better nickname? You need to Earn a better one.” He put his boots up on his desk his attitude turned lighthearted and carefree. “You are here as a favor to our little crow, don’t mistake your rank at home for your rank here. You are at the bottom and you’ll earn your keep. Those who don’t work don’t eat. Kitten?” Kuroo purred to the other man, “do you have his book set up?”

Kageyama couldn’t figure this man out. His attitude was all over the place. But nothing like the noble or military leaders he had dealt with at home. And absolutely nothing like his father.

The other man in the room nodded and passed a small book to the Captain. Indifferent to Kageyama.

“This is your record,” he held the book up “Everyone on board has one, it’ll track your payments and your debts. You’ll earn a part of the rewards we gain but any damage you cause or issues you create you’ll be docked the amount. My keeper is very sharp and fair and there will be no argument to his judgment. I’m sure so long as you do what’s expected you’ll find it quite rewarding. In fact, you’re already starting off quite handsomely with the gold you and our crow brought aboard, not to mention this ship.”

The man with hair like pudding took back the book. Kageyama had a strange nasty feeling that if anyone else tried to call him kitten they would find themselves bit. He scowled when he saw the word “King” scrawled across it.

“What if I don’t want to be here? Am I your prisoner? Are you hoping to bleed even more money from my family as a ransom?” Kageyama was upset, he knew that kidnapping was a likely thing to happen and he certainly wasn’t new to deceit but he wasn’t expecting the kidnapper to be his husband. But he supposed, fury just boiling under his skin barely being contained, this also wasn’t that new.

He wasn’t expecting the look of a mixture of surprise and confusion to cross the Captain's face, “of course not. We aren’t slave traders. Any time we dock Kenma here will pass out your earnings and you along with any other person here are free to walk away. We do ask that you let us know though so we may find a new shipmate to take your place at the dock. We actually hope to have no more contact with your family considering what we went through to get you here.”

Kageyama doubted he wouldn’t be tracked down. His family wouldn’t accept the shame. Kuroo had another thing coming if he expected his father to accept this quietly. He kept this to himself though, he was starting to realize how much he left his cards out for others to read, he needed to learn how to keep them up his sleeve better.

“We do have rules.” Kuroo was suddenly serious sliding his feet off the desk Tobio looked up into the cat like eyes. “Fighting is of course expected, a bunch of pent up men on a ship? Unavoidable. But and damage to the ship is docked from your savings and serious bodily damage or maiming is equally monetarily reattributed. Plus, a consideration of being kicked off the ship at the next dock depending on the situation and cause.”

Kageyama thought that was ridiculous. How could you possibly consider how much an arm or leg could be financially compensated for.

As if reading his mind Kuroo said, “I assure you the price of injuring a fellow cremate is quite steep. And death is repaid with death. You kill someone on my ship and I will kill you. And it will not be pleasant.”

Kageyama nodded, he wasn’t one for maiming and killing anyway, this rule actually seemed to work in his favor, for protection.

“No rape or sexual assault,” Kageyama blanched he hadn’t even considered that a possibility. “We have several mated-pairs on the ship you will respect those and of course I expect the same treatment of your pairing with Hinata.”

Kageyama openly and loudly scoffed at this, manners be dammed. His pairing with the orange-haired asshole was simply a way for them to make money off of him. Tobio certainly wasn’t going to ‘respect it’ and he wouldn’t blame others if they didn’t either.

Another curious look from Kuroo that made no sense. But Kageyama was ready to be done and go to bed. “Anything else?” he asked.

“Theft of any kind from each other is also prohibited. Of course, there are other expectations but those are the big rules. I’ll have mom escort you to the kitchen for food and show you where you will sleep.”

The door opened and the silver haired man smiled at him softly “Please follow me.”  
Kageyama followed the man out and after a couple of steps decided he had no interest in food right now. “um…” there was no way he was going to call this man mom, his mother was far away and probably worrying herself sick over him missing.

“You can call me Sugawara, most of them call me mom but a lot of the new members find it uncomfortable. I understand so, Sugawara or even Suga is fine.”

“Right, Mr. Sugawara, if you don’t mind I’d rather skip food today, I just want to go to bed, if that’s alright.” Kageyama was drained and he didn’t think he could stand another minute being conscious right now.

“Of course, I understand.” Sugawara walked down the hall and tapped on a door that they passed, “this is the dining hall where breakfast will be severed tomorrow.” He continued down a little way and opened up a door to a large room. “This is where you’ll sleep.” He pointed at a hammock amongst all of the others. There was already a pillow and a blanket folded neatly on it. “Most high ranking officers have their own accommodations, but you’ll be in with the other lower ranks, for now, the one underneath yours belongs to Hinata of course.”

“Are you serious!” Kageyama started, furious at the notion that he was going to have to be next to that..that asshole all the time. Sugawara seemed to misinterpret his outburst though and said shyly “Well he has been offered a better room but he always turned it down, maybe now that you’re here he will finally take up the offer, please don’t be too upset. After all you joining us was kind of a sudden thing...” he trailed off.

Kageyama sighed. It wasn’t this man’s fault and he shouldn’t take his anger out on anyone except the bastard that pulled him quite literally into this mess. “It’s fine.” He awkwardly climbed into the hammock and after the ungraceful show of trying to keep balance he finally got settled in. He wanted to make a plan but his exhaustion took him before he could.

Hinata watched Mom take Kageyama below deck. Hopefully to get some food because he did drag his husband away from the group of guards as soon as the port town came into view, causing them to miss lunch. It was so easy to get the prince riled up with the threat of a race. He hummed to himself, he was glad Kageyama wasn’t some wimp. That’s a big part of the reason he diverged from the plan. He couldn’t stand the idea of his partner trapped in that prison any longer. Once he got a taste for real freedom that the sea has to offer he was sure Kageyama would soon be thanking him. But right now the tall dark-haired boy looked ready to drop. After they disappeared below deck Kuroo walked out and looked right at him. Guilt struck through him with that look and he wasn’t quite sure why. With one gesture he was being called into the Captain’s office. Hinata looked at the dark sky, he can’t see anything at night anyway so he knew he had no excuse to stay up here.

A man with dark and silver hair climbed up over the edge then, “hey hey hey!” Bokuto was the night watch and his owl-like eyes were much better suited to spy things in the dark than Hinata’s hawk-like ones. “I saw your pretty bride little crow! Nice catch!” Bokuto laughed loudly smacking the little guy on the back.

Hinata smiled at that, yes Kageyama was very pretty, “He’s much more than that Bokuto just you wait, you’ll see, he’s something else.”

“I hope you find he’s worth it.” The big owl said softer than before.

“He is.” Hinata said quickly before he disappeared over the edge.

“Kenma!” Hinata called to his friend as soon as he got into the office.

“No. Hinata come here and explain yourself to me,” Kuroo looked furious. “You change the plan, kidnap the royal prince, I thought you didn’t give two shits about your soul-mate? What changed? And why does our brand new crewmate seem as clueless about all of this as I am? Why the big secret? I allowed this because I trust you and you’ve been with us for so long but I need answers. Now.”

Hinata looked over at the Captain and then sheepishly back to his friend off to the side silently begging for help.

“Sorry, Shoyo but I’m not getting involved here.” Kenma didn’t even look up from his notes.

3 hours later and Hinata left the Captain's office looking just as worn out as Kageyama did. He was finally able to convince Kuroo that he had some idea of how this was all going to play out and it wasn’t completely impulsive like his normal behavior usually is. The next town was 3 days away, most of his plan was going to depend on how things went then. He climbed up into the crow's nest, to Bokuto’s surprise. Even though his relationship with Kageyama had improved significantly over the last couple of months he didn’t really have the courage to sleep next to him all night, not after hearing the nickname Kuroo had stated they would be using. Kageyama was going to kill him. No sleeping up here and possibly falling out of the nest would be much safer tonight.

Kageyama was simmering all breakfast after being introduced as “Hinata’s new wife ‘King’” Everyone laughed around and ate their servings while Kuroo designated jobs, which most people in the crew seemed familiar with. “King you’ll be a swabbie of course, follow Mom and Dad’s instructions and if I hear one complaint about you it’ll come out of your pay.” The crew sniggered and Kageyama kept his head down, he wanted to deck one person and one person only, but the orange mop of hair seemed strangely absent. He followed Sugawara out and was introduced to ‘Dad’ or Daichi was the alternative he was given; one he was grateful for. They weren’t terrible people and though he struggled with the hours of physical work they seemed pretty lenient on him. He already witnessed Daichi’s fury as it was directed at Noya and Ryu for messing around. Kageyama wondered absently if it was because he was new or if his relationship with Hinata has something to do with it. He looked up at the Nest and saw orange fluff blowing softly in the breeze, the only confirmation he got all day that Hinata was still on board. Despite his lack of appearances though Tobio could tell his match was well-liked and respected on the ship. He was also absent from dinner that night.

The next day the guy calling himself ‘the great owl’ said that Hinata wanted to talk to him in the Crow’s nest after supper. Kageyama chewed his food extra slowly to avoid it, trying to play off being exhausted from the 2 days of hard work, but Sugawara shooed him up the pole without giving him further instruction with a light threat of informing Kuroo of insubordination if he didn’t. Up he went.

When he got over the edge he was shocked to see the state Hinata was in. He had dark circles under his eyes and he just seemed dull. Hinata was many things but Kageyama would never consider describing him as dull. It threw him off.

“Hey,” Hinata said softly never looking away from the horizon.

“Hey,” awkward.

“Tomorrow we are going to dock.” Kageyama already knew this, the whole ship was buzzing about it. Though they normally are out longer than they were this time, Kageyama had found out they were only docked long enough to pick up Hinata and himself. The guys were owed a break.

“Mmhm” was all Kageyama could get out. He had been planning what he was going to do to get back home all night last night and didn’t want to give it away. He had a suspicion that his match sitting next to him could read him a lot better than Kageyama personally found comfortable.

“I know you’re itching to get out,” Kageyama flinched, he knew it. Hinata still hadn’t looked in his direction, eyes always hyper-focused on the water. “We are going to be docked for 3 days, do me one last favor as your husband and spend the first evening with me before you go?”

The request was so open-ended. He could say no, he should say no. After what this asshole did to him. Put him through, separating him from his family, did he have any idea what he’s had to clean the last two days? He was going to say no when Hinata turned and finally looked at him. The gold in the eyes reflecting the sunset. Kageyama cursed. He was soft and he couldn’t believe how much of a romantic he still was after repeated betrayal. He finally agreed after silently sitting there long past it turned dark. The tension was thick, "but just for the evening then he was leaving". Hinata gave him a smile that was so bright Kageyama though the sun had risen back up, Tobio is so stupid. He let this traitor worm himself into his heart even though he knew better. Kageyama climbed down the net, carrying his limbs numb and heavy with sadness.

Hinata sighed clutching his own chest. He wasn’t one to normally gamble and this was turning out to be his biggest bet yet, but he understood how the world worked through, and as sad as he was for Kags, Hinata knew he had to break his heart again. He knew the royal family wasn’t going to let him down.

The ship was bustling with life in the morning after another loud breakfast that was still absent the loudest of them all. Everyone was excited to be able to dock and spend the money they earned on booze and other land luxuries. Kageyama helped with pulling up the black sail and unfurling a white one to prevent scaring the locals. They didn’t hurt the places they docked, something Kageyama was incredibly grateful and relieved to hear. Kenma was out of his room for once passing out small coin pouches to everyone, their individual earnings. When he approached Kageyama though he didn’t hold anything, instead softly asking him to follow to the Captain's office. Kageyama worried Hinata had spilled that he was planning on leaving.

Kenma shuffled awkwardly once inside and pulled out The “King” book, “The money you have titled to you is more than what fits in a small pouch" Kageyama jumped because it was Kuroo that had talked from behind him. Kageyama turned around quickly, Kuroo continued, "I didn’t want to flash it around to everyone without knowing how you would feel about it. Most people with substantial amounts determine a set amount to be handed out on dock day and the rest stays protected inside the ship. I wasn’t sure, however, if you planned on coming back.” There wasn’t any animosity there that Kageyama could feel.

“I would prefer to be given the whole amount,” Kageyama said nothing more, testing how this would be received. A weird sigh from Kenma was the only reaction.

“you heard him, kitten.” Was all Kuroo said, and he moved to walk out of the room.

“That’s it?” Kageyama said, disbelieving.

“I wasn’t lying Kageyama- **sama** , you’re not our prisoner.” His voice was clipped and lacked the usual air of joking he carried.

Kenma gathered up a large bag of coins. “I calculated the worth of the ship and gold you brought aboard and added a few coins for the few days of work you performed. I have the calculations if you wish to check I would not be offended.” Kenma looked like he had something important he wanted to say, “Shoyo assured me nothing was of sentimental value but if you disagree I’d be willing to pull anything up for you to carry out, I just figured coins would be easier to travel with.” Kageyama had a feeling that wasn’t what the pudding hair boy wanted to say but he wasn’t interested. He wasn’t even going to bother counting the coins. This was fine there was enough there to get him home comfortably. He wasn’t going to push his luck on this.

“This is fine.” Is all he said. “Anything else?” Kenma was marking in his book and shook his head in negative. Kageyama left him to his numbers.

Back outside he continued to help with the preparations and he felt his skin goosebump when he heard out the call of “Land ahead!” from the crow’s nest. Hinata’s voice as clear as he had expected it would be, such a loudmouth. He rubbed the bumps off his arms, he was so excited to go home. He didn’t even bother to hide his grin.

Up in the nest Hinata watched the land come closer and he felt his heart sinking with every mile they gained.

The ramp clunked onto the dock and everyone except the designated guard shuffled their way off the boat. Most heading straight to the bar, coins ready to be spent, and laughter carrying through the group. Kageyama felt his feet hit solid ground and felt a wave of relief spread from his toes to his head, the relief was short lived as he felt a weight on his arm pulling him off away from where everyone else was headed.

“Follow me Kags,” Hinata said pulling on him, but he lacked the strength he normally had and there were no teasing hints of a race like they would usually start whenever they had somewhere to go. He allowed himself to be pulled along though, he could give the guy one last concession. Even though he hated him.

They walked along the town, Hinata was unusually quiet. He didn’t seem to have any clear place he wanted to go or any direction that was important. Kageyama walked next to him, unsure what all of this was about. After an hour Kageyama finally stopped and Hinata stopped too, face turned down.

“Did you notice Kags?”

Notice? Notice what? What was there to notice in this unfamiliar town he didn’t know the name of and probably would never see again. He noticed the horses for sale that he was probably going to buy to ride home on, and the supply shop he could get things for the trip. He had certainly noticed that.

“What?” he barked at the shorter man, he was fed up. Why drag him around for hours and waste his precious time? Did he honestly think Kageyama was going to feel sorry for him? After being kidnapped forced to mop decks and clean bathrooms. His family needed him home and this guy was wasting his time. He already got his money so what more did he want from him!?

“There are no signs saying you’ve been missing.”

Kageyama looked around, there were signs posted around but Hinata was right, none were about him.

Hinata sat with his ass in the sand dragging a stick back and forth through it. Kageyama was next to him.

“I don’t understand,” Hinata glanced sideways at him, Kageyama continued, “I don’t understand why they wouldn’t be looking for me, it’s been long enough to get the word out. It hasn’t been so long they should think I’m out of the kingdom. And..and how on earth did you know this was going to happen?” Kageyama was broken. Everyone who was supposed to love him always turned their backs on him. How on earth did it always end up like this? Why was he so unlovable from the moment he was born? Cursed anytime people were involved. He felt the bile in his throat and the tears in the corner of his eyes. No. He wasn’t going to allow himself to show any more weakness in front of this person. He glared at Hinata so fiercely it actually made the pirate flinch.

“Well…” Hinata started then paused to dig in the sand some more, trying to collect his thoughts which he still didn’t have fully together despite spending the last 3 days trying to figure out how he was going to explain it.

Kageyama had enough “You tell me why the FUCK you ignored me for our entire lives just to suddenly show up... to suddenly make it seem like things were going to be ok but you pull the rug out from under me again and again and again… you ruined my life”

Hinata thought that was pretty unfair. Kageyama wanted him to be caged, he just wanted to free the guy after finding out how great he was. Hinata figured he was saving the man’s life not ruining it.

“Answer me Shoyo!” Kageyama had his shirt collar gripped in his hands and his face was inches from those golden eyes, the stick laid forgotten to the side.

“Do you really want to know? You could just walk away right now; it might be easier if you did.” He spoke softly his breath softly blowing across the taller one’s face.

“Answers.” Kageyama let go but still held him in his gaze.

“Ok! Ok... just calm down. I’ll tell you everything.” Kageyama huffed and sat down. Hinata sat back down too, but didn’t pick up the stick again.

Hinata started his story, “A few months ago our ship sank and we lost a lot of good people,”

“And you think that justifies barging into my life?” Kageyama interrupted again furious.

“Shut up and don’t interrupt asshole.” Hinata said oddly calm with a hint of a smile on his face. “or I won’t tell you what happened.”

Kageyama shut his mouth. He wanted to hear this, so he would know exactly how much his “soulmate” deserved the beat down he was about to get.

Hinata eyed him and then continued when he figured Kageyama was done interrupting, he realized however that Kageyama deserved to hear this story from the beginning. So he would maybe understand.

Shoyo was born with a name on his wrist, Tobio wasn’t born yet, but his family immediately recognized the name Kageyama. Of course, they would. But they were comfortable with their lives and their Inn and Shoyo was their only child at the time. They decided to cover it up until they knew what kind of person this Tobio fellow was. About 6 months after Shoyo was born it was announced across the kingdom that the King and Queen had another son. Prince Tobio Kageyama, 4th in line for the throne. For some reason the Hinatas still kept their sons mark a secret. They didn’t want to send their only child off to some spoiled brat, did they? They would wait and see what kind of person The prince would become. When Hinata’s little sister was born however the parents decided to let Shoyo decide what he wanted to do.

Hinata looked over at Tobio. “I didn’t want to leave my family I was still pretty young. I knew who you were, I guess I didn’t think much of how it would affect you and for that I am sorry. Forgive a child for being childish?”

“Tch…”

Hinata continued. When he was 13 he was allowed to go on a merchant ship to pick up supplies with his father and “oh Tobio you just have no idea how breathtaking it was” Hinata had fallen in love with the sea. The salt, the sun, the breeze, the waves, and even the powerful storms that rocked him and the boat to their very cores, The freedom. He loved it all. He didn’t know it was his parents' departing gift. His father told him on their way back that he would go to live with the royal family. It was time to meet his match and get ready to be married. To Hinata, those all sounded like shackles and chains and stone prison walls.

Kageyama stiffened, being called those things, he wanted to protest but Hinata wasn’t done yet.

On the next dock, Hinata ran away from his father. He snuck on another ship and didn’t come out of hiding until he knew he was out on the waves. He crawled out of his barrel to meet the eyes of Kuroo, not yet Captain but still high ranking. He was drug to the Captain at the time. Pleading his case Hinata begged them to allow him to stay, he would do anything. And they allowed him to earn his keep. It was during a cloudless day when the sun was the brightest and the reflection on the calm water was fierce and his eyes spotted a navy ship, that was the day he earned the respect of the crew and was given a spot up in the crow’s nest, this earned him the nickname the little crow.

Kageyama could tell Hinata was quite proud of this. But it didn’t wash away his anger any. “Then the ship sank.” Kageyama supplied ready to finish the story.

Hinata frowned. Yes, it was a good time to get to that part. The ship sank. He didn’t go into much detail. Lives were lost and everyone was distraught. Kuroo took up the Captain's title and gathered the survivors in a small ocean town near the castle. It was Hinata’s idea looking up at Kageyama’s home. He could sell himself to the family, get the others a boat. He brought it up to the Officers. Everyone opposed the idea. It wasn’t worth losing their little crow. Sugawara and Daichi were especially protective. “that’s why we call them mom and dad, they are protective like that.” Hinata supplied.

Kageyama was starting to understand what had happened. He got it. It made sense. He felt bitter that it was never because Hinata actually wanted to be with him, in fact, it sounded like Hinata couldn’t care less about him. “That’s not how it happened though,” Kageyama stated.

Obviously.

“So what changed?”

Hinata was slower to start back up again. More hesitant than Kageyama had ever seen him, and he had watched the guy jump off of cliffs and climb up ship poles and race with a prince by the wrist away from the royal guards laughing in their faces.

“I fell in love.” Hinata looked over at Kageyama. His eyes more open and honest than anything Kageyama had seen in his entire life.

“Bullshit.” Kageyama turned from him. Nope. He wasn’t about to be burned by the sun again. Not a chance. “If you’re going to lie about it I might as well get heading back.”

“They don’t want you back.”

Kageyama snapped at that. He jumped the orange haired boy and smashed his fist across the unguarded face. “You fucking take that back right now!” Kageyama was livid. His family wasn’t the softest and it wasn’t filled with the most love, he knew that, but he also knew his mother did care about him. His family wanted him. “The only person in the world that never wanted me was you!” He physically spat at Hinata.

Hinata took this. He expected it. How could Kageyama react any differently when he didn’t know all of the details. He pulled out the knife strapped to his leg he used to cut ropes on the ship when needed. Kageyama’s eyes went wide, he didn’t have a weapon to fight back with, but Hinata didn’t threaten him with it. Instead, he pressed the hilt into Kageyama’s hand.

“Let me finish my story and if you still feel the need you can kill me with that. You left the ship so you’re no longer tied to our rules.” Hinata’s eyes leaked out a few tears as he closed them tightly, “or you could kill me now, I don’t have a way to stop you. Just please, Kags, let me finish. I owe this to you.”

Kageyama couldn’t deny that at least, Hinata did owe him this.

“ok but I’m holding this to you,” he pushed the knife against Hinata’s throat, “and this time leave out the mushy bullshit lies.”

Hinata sighed. It was as best as he could hope for.

Hinata decided he couldn’t leave with just the ship and the gold. “I guess I’ll leave why I felt that way to your imagination for now.” It was surprisingly easy to convince the king to sell his 4th child to him. Hinata felt the bite of the knife, knew blood had been drawn but held firm on his statement. He looked into the blue eyes of his match. “Why would I lie about that when you have a knife to my throat? If I wanted to kill myself I would just jump into the sea.” Kageyama pulled the knife back a hair.

He went to Kuroo. Explained he needed to take out a loan against his account, Kenma being his friend for many years eased the decision by vouching for him and assuring that they could afford it. Kuroo has such a soft spot for the pudding hair. He took the money to the king who signed a document stating that they would allow their son the freedom of being on the sea provided no embarrassment would fall upon the crown from it. Basically ensuring that no one would be sent to search for them and they were to never come back asking for anything more.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Kageyama pushed the knife back. Causing Hinata to hiss. “If you paid for me then why did we steal the gold? Why did we still get the ship? You can’t lie your way out of this one Hinata.”

“you have the money for the gold and the ship don’t you?” Hinata knew he did. "They weren't stolen they were secret parting gifts from your family and they still remain in your family."

“yeah but what about the money you paid for me??” Suddenly Kageyama’s gut sank and his voice came out barely a whisper, “and how much was I worth?”

Hinata pushed himself away from the knife as much as he could so he could take a deep breath. Kageyama sitting on his chest was starting to take a toll on his oxygen supply. “In my vest is my account book. I took out a loan to cover the amount you cost. It’s all on me. I paid for you out of my own pocket. If you really want to know how much you can look at yourself. I assure you now though I didn’t have to pay half what you are worth.” He wheezed in another breath.

Kageyama’s arm holding the knife slacked just a bit and Hinata took advantage of the extra breathing room.

“Why?... Why after years of rejecting me you would risk anything to buy me? Are you an absolute moron?”

“I didn’t buy you asshole, I bought your freedom. You can still walk away from this town and go anywhere you want. I made sure you had enough for a good start. Maybe it won’t be the posh life you were living but I already know that’s fine with you. I already know how much you wanted out of those walls even if you didn’t realize it yourself yet.” Hinata took another risk since luck seemed to be on his side today. He slowly sat up pushing the knife still limp in Kageyama’s arm to the side. He slowly wrapped his own arms around the shaken boy. “And why? You ask. You told me I wasn’t allowed to say it again.”

“you couldn’t know those things about me we had just barely met.” Kageyama’s weak argument brushed past Hinata’s ear as he laid his head in defeat on The small shoulder in front of him.

“You’re my Soulmate Kgas, of course, I knew.... May I ask you a question?”

“hmm?”

“Why did you willingly get on the ship with me?”

At that Kageyama knew he was beaten. He dropped the knife and crushed His partner in his own arms, thinner was what immediately came to mind. “How much did I cost you?”

5 years of service and I only get one meal a day which is any leftovers from dinner.” Hinata said casually as he grinned up at him.

You… You DUMBASS! There’s never any leftovers from dinner!” Kageyama smacked his head. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

No immediate response. Too long. Kageyama stood up holding Hinata by the collar again shaking him. Then Hinata was dropped to the ground and he watched Kageyama storm off. He was going to follow him, really, just as soon as his legs stood him back up. 

Kageyama faded away.

Kuroo was trying to comfort Kenma. It wasn’t working very well. “It was his choice, kitten, you know we couldn’t force him to stay. How would shorty feel if we did that behind his back?” Kenma pulled from his Captains reach. He knew he was right, but he wasn’t going to be happy about his best friend's broken heart. He knew Shoyo wasn’t going to allow him to just forgive the debt. Kenma was angry. Angry that he was going to have to watch the little crow starve himself for the next 5 years. Just for some ungrateful stuck up rich assh….

**BANG!**

The cabin door flew open Kuroo had his gun out immediately pointed at the intruder.

“Put that stupid thing away before you hurt someone.” Kageyama snapped. Kuroo was just about to do so when suddenly The Prince grabbed Kenma _violently._ The gun was to Kageyama's head in an instant and a nasty hiss came from the tall man. Kageyama decided to ignore him and focused on the shorter blond.

“How much is it going to cost for the dumbass to be able to eat? How much does each year with you assholes cost exactly?”

Kenma blinked. He looked up at the man holding him calmly. “Five years of food costs about as much as a ship and a bag of gold would. If you put me down I could get you more exact numbers.” Kageyama put him back down on his feet. He pulled out the sack he was given earlier and after removing 5 coins tossed it on the floor at Kuroo’s feet. “Use that to figure out your exact numbers.” And he was out the door again.

Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other shocked. Kuroo Picked up the bag. “Maybe we should have a little more faith in our little crow?”

Kageyama was back at the beach unsurprised that the dumbass still hadn’t managed to pull himself up off the ground. And seeing the obvious relief in Hinata’s eyes at his return pissed him off even more. “Come on. We are going to the bar. You need some food and I need a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of came to me and I wrote it all in one night. I'm willing to write more for this AU if more comes to me, I have a few one-shot ideas but wanted to get the base down first. First published work so I'd appreciate any comments or insight to my writing. I'm specifically concerned with how often I use names and things like "blue eye boy" to distinguish who I'm talking about. I am also unsure how the layout is going to turn out because this is the first time using this site, so sorry if it's odd in places.
> 
> I know it's a little OOC and I didn't give as much attention to side characters as I wanted. I had a lot of ideas I wanted to cram in and I wasn't sure how to go about it so sorry if parts seem like they are introduced but then nothing comes from it. (If you see something you want to be expanded on let me know and I might write a chapter for it)
> 
> After writing this I have so much more appreciation for how much work goes into these and I am grateful to all of the other authors on this site who put in so much work just to bring other people in the fandoms joy (and sometimes tears) I'm exhausted.


End file.
